Naruto Bijuu Sin Cola
by NarutoUchiha00
Summary: por las venas de Naruto fluye la sangre de tres clanes extintos(no Uchiha) , ayudado por el Tercer Hokage será el ninja más fuerte que el mundo haya visto , superando incluso a ninjas de gran poder como Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.../Elemento imán/Cadenas de Diamantina/Inteligente


Hola mis amigos y amigas como están? Espero muy bien, si creían que había abandonado está hermosa historia pues se equivocan, se que no les debe interesar pero igual les contaré.

Había olvidado mi contraseña :v…. No me juzguen jajaja, además luego tuve que ir a trabajar a un lugar donde no tenía luz para escribir los capítulos, cuando salí de ese lugar al no recordar mi contraseña cree otra cuenta con 3l nombre de **Daisuke ssj** está cuenta la usaré para subir historias sobre Dragón ball/z/super y tal vez Gt, bueno volviendo al tema hace unos días recordé mi contraseña, les ha pasado que cuando buscan algo no lo encuentran y dejan de buscarlo justo lo encuentran pues más o menos eso me paso, en fin en este cap no responderé review pero los que dejen los contestaré en el próximo, este será el prólogo, no les puedo asegurar que voy a subir capítulos en una fecha fija pues nada en esta vida es seguro, tal vez me demore pero tendrán su cap no lo duden, y gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores de esta historia, si les gusta Dragón ball y la temática Gamer les invito a ver mi historia en mi otra cuenta ya mencionada la historia se llama **El Saiyajin Gamer** , es un oc, si les gusta genial y si no les gusta pues no importa me alegro con que les guste está, esa historia la tengo como un pequeño inicio para Dragón ball, y sin más palabrería, espero les guste el prólogo.

-Eres un pervertido - Humano hablando

-"Que tipo más pervertido"- Humano pensando

 **-Estúpido Humano-** Bijū/Animal de convocatoria hablando

 **-"Asqueroso Humano"-** Bijū/Animal de convocatoria pensando

 **[Kage bunshin no Jutsu(Jutsu clon de sombra)]-** Nombre de Jutsu realizado

 **(Nota de Autor o explicación de lugar)**

 **/Fecha de acontecimiento o salto de tiempo/**

 **(Kirigakure no sato, Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla)**

 **/3 años antes de la segunda guerra mundial shinobi/**

 **Xxx-Pov Narrador-Xxx**

La aldea oculta entre la niebla una bella aldea que tal como su nombre lo indica esta escondida entre la niebla, nubes se mueven por la aldea durante día y noche pocas veces se ve salir el sol, es por así decirlo la aldea con el mayor número de clanes con Kekkei Genkai, entre estos se encontraban los Kaguya conocidos por ser muy bárbaros. Su Kekkei Genkai el Shikotsumyaku; era una habilidad que aparecía en pocos miembros del clan, esta habilidad era tan poderosa que incluso el mismo clan le temía.

Los Terumi, el clan Terumi es muy especial al poder manipular el yoton por lo tanto es muy peligros y sus usuarios tienen la naturaleza de chakra doton y katon.

Los Yuki, Los usuarios del clan Yuki tienen como especialidad el poder de controlar el hielo, este es un Kekkei Genkai especial para pocos usuarios al ser muy extraño.

Y entre ellos muchos más, pero hay un clan que sobresale en toda la aldea, el clan Hoshigaki.

El clan Hoshigaki es un clan en el cual sus guerreros sobresalen en varios artes, el arte de la espada tienen una tremenda habilidad en la espada diciéndose que un novato del clan Hoshigaki está al nivel de un espadachín intermedio, tienen una afinidad con el Suiton tan sorprendente que son capaces de crear agua en un simple desierto, se dice que el fundador del clan estaba en un nivel de control del elemento Suiton que estaba a la par de Tobirama Senju, los miembros del clan contaban con una fuerza sobre-humana diciéndose que podían partir rocas del tamaño de un león con un simple golpe sin chakra, cuentan con una cantidad de chakra equivalente al 70% de un Uzumaki.

algo por lo que podías darte cuenta de que una persona pertenecía a este clan era por su apariencia, todos tenían unos dientes filosos como de tiburón y unas pequeñas branquias en los costados de su rostro.

Este clan contaban con dos ramas, la rama principal y la rama secundaria y aunque era estricto el no mezclarse entre ambas ramas de manera sexual podían vivir una vida normal como una gran familia, la familia principal sólo contaba con estos aspectos físicos y sobresalía en el arte de la espada entre el clan, la familia secundaria a diferencia de la principal contaba con otra característica física la cual es una piel azul como tiburón y unos ojos blancos, sobresalía en la fuerza física entre el clan.

Hoy era un día importante para está aldea, más específicamente para este último clan.

 **(Compuesto del clan Hoshigaki, casa principal)**

-Mi hermana mayor enserio debe marcharse padre?- Una joven chica de 17 años, con un cabello negro con toques azules, su piel era azul lo que la identificaba como una mujer de la rama secundaria.

-Hump, no te preocupes por mi pequeña, se cuidarme sola, después de todo soy el orgullo de este clan y no dejaré que nadie humille nuestro nombre- Esta vez la que hablo fue una hermosa mujer de 22 años con un cabello largo negro-azulado y con dos flequillos a los lados con unos hermosos ojos Azul cielo, la sonrisa orgullosa que se formó en su rostro la hizo ver más hermosa y al ser sus dientes puntiagudos le daba un toque de belleza peligrosa que sólo te encantaban más.

Esta joven era Saeko Hoshigaki primera hija del actual líder del clan Hoshigaki, Saeko era considerada la Hoshigaki más fuerte, clasificada como una ninja rango A que tal vez en unos años sería rango S, también nació con una extraña peculiaridad, la cual era sus hermosos ojos, todos los Hoshigaki tenían los ojos blancos pero ella no, ella era la heredera del clan y en estos momentos se retiraba por una misión dada por el tercer Mizukage.

-Así es Akane no debes preocuparte por Saeko ella es la más fuerte de esta aldea si no contamos a Mizukage-Sama, además esto es una misión aunque larga sencilla, es sólo espionaje, Mizukage-Sama quiere saber si los rumores sobre una futura guerra son ciertos- Esto lo dijo el líder del clan mientras sonreía para calmar a su hija menor.

-Esta bien me calmare, pero sólo si acceden a que nos hagan un retrato- Akane se puso muy contenta al hacer está petición pues a su padre y hermana les gustaban muy poco los retratos.

-Hump, te pareces a mamá demasiado – Saeko sonrió mientras tocaba la cabeza de su hermanita.

-Ojala estuviera con nosotros… muy bien hagámoslo llamen a un pintor- el padre comenzó a sonreír.

2 días después Saeko salió de su hogar prometiéndole a Akane que le mandaría cartas con su convocatoria personal.

 **(Al mismo tiempo en Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea escondida entre la Arena)**

En esta aldea un episodio similar ocurrió, donde el hermano del tercer kazekage Kazuo fue enviado a investigar la misma situación.

Kazuo era un hombre de pelo color rubio en punta sus ojos eran color Negro , y su piel era un poca pálida pero sin exagerar, era el hermano menor del tercer kazekage contando con 24 años, este era un gran ninja de los de la arena siendo uno de sus mayores activos, aunque muchos lamentaba que este no contará con el Kekkei Genkai del tercer kazekage la arena de hierro aún así Kazuo era un ninja temido por muchos siendo preferible correr a enfrentarlo.

Lo que estas personas no sabían era que sus vidas se iban a cruzar de una manera tan significativa

Ambos se conocieron haciéndose pasar por civiles, poco a poco se hicieron amigos luego aunque sabía que iba en contra de la misión sus sentimientos salieron a flote, luego de un año de relación se contaron sus secretos que aunque sorprendió a cada uno lo aceptaron con facilidad, unos meses después Saeko quedó embarazada y ambos estuvieron muy felices, 9 meses después nació el bebé al cual llamaron Minato Namikaze para así poder salvar su vida de enemigos futuros, decidieron más adelante cambiar su apellido, pero un año y unos meses después inicio la guerra y tras una emboscada por parte de Kumogakure no Sato y Iwagakure no Sato, ambos murieron luchando, antes de morir Saeko envió un clon de ella misma con Minato a un orfanato, Cabe destacar que estos dos no murieron fácilmente pues lograron asesinar 30 ninjas cada uno, en esta batalla Kazuo fue capas de despertar la arena de hierro que aunque lo hizo tomar una ventaja no logró darle la victoria contra varios ninja rango B y A.

El pequeño Minato Namikaze fue trasladado de ese orfanato a un orfanato en Konohagakure no Sato con los otros huérfanos debido a la guerra.

este niño creció siendo un prodigio nunca antes visto, consiguiendo logros y poder con cada día, hasta llegar a ser el cuarto Hokage.

Ahora veremos el final de su vida, pero el comienzo de la vida de nuestro protagonista.

 **/Aldea De La Hoja 10 de octubre /**

 **(Noche del Ataque del Kyūbi)**

La aldea estaba envuelta en un caos, aunque la gente ya había sido evacuada el 50% de la aldea había sido dañada, afortunadamente el cuarto Hokage se llevó a la bestia antes de que destruyera más cosas, y hablando de el.

-Minato-Kun no quiero que mi bebé viva una mala vida al ser un Jinchuriki, yo quiero estar para el y cuidarlo pero prefiero morir reprimiendo yo la bestia y que tu cuides a Naruto - Dijo Kushina Uzumaki hija del antiguo líder del extinto clan Uzumaki , es una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera roja, sobre sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño bebe recién nacido ,Cabello rojo igual que su madre pero en punta y con dos flequillos a lo lados en marcando su cara como el de su padre, su piel era de tez ligeramente bronceada ,su cara era idéntica a la de su padre con unos hermosos ojos azules ... Este bebé es Naruto Namikaze hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

-Yo tampoco quiero una mala vida para nuestro hijo Kushina-Chan pero si no sellamos al Kyūbi(Nueve colas) en Naruto, el y toda la aldea perecerán ante su poder, además si no te tengo a ti no tengo razón para vivir y seré un mal padre- Dijo Minato un hombre rubio de tez ligeramente bronceada , pelo rubio y en punta con dos flequillos a los lados igual que su hijo , ojos azul cielo este era Minato Namikaze.

-Y además confío en el, el será capaz de controlar el poder del Kyūbi y ser más fuerte de lo que yo soy- Minato estaba seguro que su hijo lo superaría el tenía ese presentimiento confiaba en su hijo.

Luego Minato procedió a encerrar al Kyūbi dentro de Naruto, primero pensó en encerrar sólo la mitad pero el poder de sus hijo soportaría más, su chakra al nacer estaba casi a la par al de Kakashi un Jounin rango A.

Así comenzó la vida de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el Bijū sin cola huésped del Bijū más poderoso algo irónico si lo piensas.

 **Nota del autor:**

Y que tal este nuevo prólogo amigos? Les parece bien espero que si, les recuerdo que aún escribo todo desde mi celular, ummm A ver que les puedo decir…. a si Minato es más joven en esta historia creo, lo que pasa es que Naruto tiene una línea del tiempo súper complicada, pero buuueeeeno no importa, el próximo capítulo tratará de las aventuras del pequeño Naruto antes de entrar a la Academia y en la Academia, así que supongo que será un cap largo, y luego habrá otro cap sobre la Academia y Hinata 7u7, jaja y luego si se viene lo bueno jaja. Okay saludos a todos y cualquier consejo o pregunta déjenmelo en los comentarios hasta la próxima se despide NarutoUchiha00 .


End file.
